


Omovember #19 in the Snow

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Innuendo, Jack being Jack, Kinda, Omovember, Suggestive Themes, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: The winter festival had been fun.
Series: Omovember 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Kudos: 4





	Omovember #19 in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not looking forward to tomorrow's prompt. Also, I might end up becoming really busy really soon because of moving, again I hope I can keep omovember up.

“This is nice,” Jack told the Doctor as they walked through the snow-covered forest.

Jack had asked the Time Lord to take him on a trip away from Torchwood for a bit. The Doctor hadn't said no and had tried his best to get a bit of a peaceful trip for the immortal. Sensing that the man didn't really want to deal with any life-threatening incidents.

So he had taken them to the winter festival of this planet after slightly misjudge the landing. Resulting in them having to walk about a mile and a half to the village where the festival had taken place.

It hadn't been a huge issue for the travellers. Really, the forest had was rather beautiful with the snow how it currently was. Besides the walk had been rather calming as well.

The festival had been a great success, there were so many activities that they hadn't even known where to start. But everything they had participated in had been really fun.

Eventually, the Time Lord had suggested to Jack they head back to the TARDIS before it would turn dark.

“Yeah, this was a good idea.” The Doctor agreed with the immortal.

“Should do that again sometime,” Jack told the Time Lord, who nodded in agreement.

“Can we stop for a bit?” The immortal requested after a short while of silence between the two of them.

The Doctor turned to the immortal, slowing in his tracks. “If you want. Why?”

“I gotta go,” Jack informed the Time Lord, before moving slightly to the side fumbling with the fastenings of his trousers, not waiting for an answer.

“Ah, okay.” The Time Lord nodded in understanding, he was pretty certain the immortal hadn't gone since before they left the TARDIS and they had been out for a while, so it wasn't really a surprise.

Jack smiled slightly to himself as he pulled himself out of trousers, while he was at it he might as well have a bit of fun.

* * *

The Doctor rose an eyebrow at Jack as he saw the drawing the immortal had left behind. “Couldn't think of anything more appropriate?”

“Aren't I allowed to have a little fun? Don't tell me you never made a piss drawing in the snow before.”

“I haven't actually.” The Time Lord answered truthfully. “But that wasn't what I meant and you know it.”

“You haven't?” The immortal frowned. “You've never had a pee in the snow before and wanted to have a bit of fun?”

The Doctor just shrugged. “Never needed to, to begin with, I don't come across snow that often.”

“So you don't have to go at all?” The immortal asked suggestively.

The Time Lord just rolled his eyes. “I don't feel any need to pee. Come on, let's continue, we want to be back before it turns dark.”

At that he continued walking, fulling expecting the immortal to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have to point out the obvious other way I could've taken this.


End file.
